El Inicio de Nuestra Vida Juntos
by karibonita
Summary: Serena y Darien, una amor que ha sobrevivido por Milenios y por fin en el planeta Tierra en el siglo XX se hace realidad y se concreta.


**Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo utilizo sus personajes y algunos rasgos de su historia con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Espero les agrade este pequeño trabajo, espero sus Rw. Besos.**

***********************************

**EL INICIO DE NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS**

Él despertó con los primeros rayos del alba sintió a un costado el tibio cuerpo de la mujer que descansaba a su lado, sonrió al verla tan indefensa sumida en sus sueños, tan entregada, tan vulnerable, tan su mujer… Se quedo observando cada detalle del hermoso rostro de la dama y no hacía más que agradecerle a Dios la bendición de tenerla a su costado, su espalda blanca que se confundía entre las sábanas parecía la piel de seda de una diosa, los rubios cabellos semi ondulados caían despreocupadamente sobre la nívea piel, el rostro, la almohada, las sábanas. Era un ángel en un cuerpo de mujer.

No soporto la tentación y posó sus labios en el hombro descubierto de la joven, ella se movió levemente y él no hizo más que sonrojar, luego inhibió ese sentido de culpa de interrumpir sus sueños y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, la joven adormilada sonrió ante la caricia y antes de que él pudiera retirarse, la joven tomó su rostro y le beso en los labios y dijó:

-Buenos días, Darien. – con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Buenos días, preciosa. – dándole un beso fugaz en esa boquita que ansiosa se mostraba a las caricias de su amado – Descansaste bien.

-Sí, – con una risita de niña – contigo no hay forma de no estar bien.

-¡Ah! – exclamó el joven sonrojado.

La joven rió, al tiempo que, se incorporaba levemente para alcanzar nuevamente el rostro de su amado, obteniendo lo que tanto ansiaba, aprisionar con los suyos los labios de él.

El beso se prolongó, fue suave, tierno, cálido. Darien rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y finalmente la recostó delicadamente sobra la cama mientras continuaba el beso. Serena a su vez ya había entrelazado sus brazos al dorso del joven. Cuando se separaron del beso se miraron el uno al otro como pidiéndose permiso para continuar amándose.

Suavemente él se juntó más hacia el cuerpo de su amada, ella instintivamente hizo espacio entre sus delicados muslos, los besos continuaron, marcados por el ritmo de sus corazones, todo era perfecto para ellos a la luz del alba.

Él abrió camino por el pómulo de la mujer para desviar hacía el lóbulo de la oreja, ella acompañaba el ritual con pequeños suspiros, él sonrió al comprender que había logrado despertar el libido de su novia. Ella a su vez mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello, que en ese momento se hallaba indefenso, del hombre que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Nuevamente separaron los rostros para mirarse, el mar y el cielo se fundieron en esa mirada.

-Eres tan hermosa, – pronunció tiernamente el joven – parece un sueño el tenerte así entre mis brazos.

-No seas tonto – dijó ella – no soy más que una mujer de carne y hueso, nunca perderás la costumbre de hacerme sentir como una diosa. – concluyó con un color granate en sus mejillas.

-Eres una diosa. – le recalcó él – Para mí lo eres…

-Te amo, Darien. – le interrumpió ella.

-Y yo a ti Serena. – le correspondió él – Te amó más que a mi vida…, más que a nada en este mundo.

Acto seguido unieron nuevamente sus labios. Esta vez los besos eran más cargados de pasión, de deseo del uno por el otro, las sensaciones que se despertaban mutuamente llegaban hasta el infinito, sin sentido del tiempo, podían permanecer así la vida entera, olvidados del mundo, amándose por toda la eternidad. Él comenzó a bajar por el fino cuello de la joven, sin dejar de besar cada milímetro de su piel, al llegar a la altura del busto, levanto la vista hacia el rostro de la chica, quien no hacía más que disfrutar cada una de las caricias de su amado. Él buscó con una de sus manos la de ella y se entrelazaron. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en los bien formados pechos de la rubia. Con la mano que tenía libre la rubia acariciaba los cabellos de su amado mientras él besaba sus pechos, después siguió su camino hacia el vientre plano de la muchacha, haciendo especie de círculos alrededor del menudo ombligo hasta llegar a la base del bajo vientre. La presión que ejercía la joven en la mano que entrelazaba, le hacía saber que iba por buen camino. Él siguió abriéndose paso por el muslo de la joven, el cual levanto levemente con la mano que tenía libre depositando delicados besos en la parte interior. Levanto suavemente la parte baja de la chica para acceder al centro de sus deseos, beso tiernamente al principio, mientras ella ahogaba sus suspiros en la almohada, luego las caricias se hicieron más y más intensas. La chica sintió que ya no podía más e instintivamente con su mano junto más el rostro del chico para intensificar la sensación y finalmente emitió un gemido, indicativo que había llegado al clímax.

Él dirigió su mirada hacía su amante quien se veía complacida, ágilmente subió para volver a centrar la atención en los labios de la joven, quien correspondió satisfactoriamente a sus besos, los cuales estaban llenos de deseo. Rápidamente sintió como la mujer dejaba espacio entre sus muslos para que él se acomode, ella acariciaba la extensa espalda de su amante mientras le besaba el cuello y el camino que formaba hasta su oreja, esta vez era él el agradecido, las sensaciones que la humedad de la rubia le causaba al hacer contacto con su piel no se podía describir. Los susurros y gemidos que inundaban la habitación provenían de ambos amantes. Ella sentía que no podía esperar más y le susurro al oído.

-Te amo, Darien. – en los escasos momentos que sus bocas quedaban libres del contacto con su piel.

-Y yo a ti preciosa. – respondía él.

-Hazlo cariño. – le suplicó ella que sentía que su vientre iba a estallar.

-Repítelo. – la torturó un poco más el chico mientras acomodaba su miembro entre los muslo de su amada. – Dilo.

-Hazme… el amor – susurró al oído del chico que la miraba con toda la sensualidad que esos hermosos ojos expedían.

El acaricio el rostro de su amada y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, luego de la manera más delicada su fundió en ella, con suaves pero firmes movimientos llevó hasta al cielo a la rubia quien suspiraba una y otra vez en los oídos del muchacho, unas finas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando finalmente dejó escapar un gemido seguido por otro, indicación de que ambos habían terminado.

Él se dejo caer a un costado de la chica para no aplastarla con su pesó pero no la liberó del abrazo en que la tenía sujeta, ella se acurrucó más al lado del fornido pecho de su hombre y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el.

Todo era perfecto para ellos en ese momento, ella sólo podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Darien, que poco a poco se iban calmando, él tenía una de sus manos enredada en los finos y dorados cabellos de su amada, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. Ambos dormitaron por un par de horas más y cuando el despertador anunció que eran las 9:00 a.m., finalmente, él con mucha delicadeza dejó reposar la cabeza de la rubia sobre la almohada, le dedico una dulce mirada acompañada con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Minutos después, ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, la rubia al percibir el olor del café recién pasado, despertó de su letargo, cogió lo más próximo que encontró para cubrirse, sonrió al reconocer la camisa que la noche anterior había llevado su novio y se cubrió con ella.

Se asomó a la cocina, tratando de no hacer ruido y sorprender a Darien. Al llegar al marco se paró en el y desde ahí observaba al muchacho como se esmeraba en preparar el omelette. Sonrió pícaramente y en puntillas avanzó hacia donde estaba él y rodeo por detrás la cintura del chico. Darien al sentir el calor de Serena, no hizo más que sonreír. Todo era perfecto cuando estaban juntos.

-Me daré un baño y te acompaño a desayunar. – le susurró al oído mientras inspiraba su aroma embriagador.

-No tardes. – contestó él y se giró para darle un breve beso en la boca.

Serena se escabulló rápidamente. Mientras ella ocupaba la tina de baño, Darien terminó de preparar el desayuno y poner la mesa, todo listo para pasar un lindo día al lado de la niña de su vida.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Serena aparezca completamente lista en la cocina para tomar el desayuno con Darien.

-Como siempre, todo huele y se ve muy rico. – comentó, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña barra de la cocina.

-Señorita, todo lo que hago es delicioso. – contestó Darien, en clara prueba de querer incitar el mal genio de su novia.

-Amaneciste muy modesto. – contrarrestó la rubia.

-Sólo digo la verdad, tú misma estuviste de acuerdo con ello anoche. – la sonrisa pícara que apareció su rostro dejaba notar las claras intenciones de su comentario.

-¡Cállate! – ordenó Serena, tirándole en la cara la servilleta.

Darien se echó a reír ante la mirada seria de su novia, se acercó hábilmente a ella y deposito un beso fugaz en su aún sonrojada mejilla.

-No me parece gracioso. – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Serena, esa es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ti. – le respondió, esta vez con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada cargada de amor.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella algo contrariada, pues no entendía el comentario.

-Esa inocencia que aun desborda en ti. – Serena aún lo miraba no del todo convencida. – Come tu desayuno, se enfriará. – dijo finalmente Darien.

No pronunciaron más palabras hasta que terminaron, mientras Serena permanecía sentada pensativa, Darien se levanto a recoger el servicio y de manera cariñosa deposito un beso en los rubios cabellos de Serena. Ella le sonrió complacida.

-Sabes que hay cosas a las que aún no me acostumbro. – finalmente pronunció ella, captando toda su atención.

-Lo sé, Serena. – le respondió él, sentándose nuevamente a su lado. – A veces pienso que vamos muy deprisa. Tú aún eres muy joven.

-Que yo sea más joven que tú no es problema. – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa. – Recuerda que yo te he amado, mucho antes de que naciéramos materializados en estos cuerpos.

-Así es, al igual que yo te he amado a ti. – tomó una de sus manos y depósito en ella una beso.

-Será mejor que me apure o llegaré tarde a clases. – dijo la rubia parándose, como un remolino dio vuelta al departamento juntando sus cosas que había regadas por todo el lugar para meterlas en su maleta y salir corriendo.

Serena cursaba el quinto semestre en la Universidad, y aunque parecía imposible, era una de las mejores alumnas de su clase, con la ayuda de Darien siempre repasaba sus cursos, especialmente las materias que se le hacían difíciles. Por su parte Darien, ya había concluido sus estudios y tenía un puesto en el Hospital Estatal de la Zona. A pesar de su corta carrera, era uno de los profesionales más reconocidos en su área.

Faltaba muy poco para que finalmente se cumpliera uno de sus más grandes sueños, estaban a una semana de su boda, hecho que sellaría, por fin, en la Tierra, el gran amor que por Milenios se profesaron y profesaban sus almas.

Las demás chicas al igual que Serena, se hallaban cursando sus estudios superiores, según la vocación de cada quien. Rei ya había formado su familia junto con Nicolas y estaba a la espera de su primer bebé. Lita vivía con Andrew y pronto se casarían, al menos todos esperaban eso. Mina y Yaten aunque no pudieron viajar alrededor del mundo como era su deseo, se encontraban disfrutando de su Luna de Miel en casa, los estudios y presentaciones no los dejaban moverse de Tokio. Amy y Taiki, estaban comprometidos pero ellos preferían acabar sus respectivas carreras antes de dar el gran paso, o al menos eso era lo que todos creían. Haruka y Michiru, seguían en los suyo, la rubia en las carreras y la otra en el arte. Hotaru, recién entraba a la Universidad y Setsuna tenía su Taller de Modas.

Ese día en la tarde las cinco chicas se reunirían en casa de Rei, para rememorar viejos tiempos. Para variar, la rubia de coletas estaba retrasada.

-Hola chicas, lo siento. – entró a la carrera como un remolino.

-Ya estamos acostumbradas a tu impuntualidad. – espetó Rei.

-Vamos chicas, hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos, llevemos la fiesta en paz. – habló Amy.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Serena, dirigiéndose a Rei – Tú y el bebé.

-Gracias al cielo, todo va bien. – contestó con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. – Ya se me está comenzando a notar la pancita. – agregó sobando con una de sus manos el vientre.

-Chicas. - pronunció Mina, atrayendo su atención. – Yo también tengo que darles una noticia – mientras jugaba con sus manos. – Pues…

-Ya habla. – Le ordenaron todas.

-Es que... van a ser doblemente tías. – pronunció un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué? – gritaron todas de la impresión.

-Quiero decir que yo también estoy embarazada. – dijo finalmente.

-¡Eh! – pronunció Lita algo nerviosa – Era eso.

-Sí, Lita. – respondió curiosas Mina - ¿Qué esperabas que dijera?

-Pues…, bueno…, - Lita se mostraba un poco apenada – nada.

-¿Nada? – Serena la miraba, pegando su cara prácticamente a la de su amiga, logrando que está se sonrojara visiblemente.

-Es que… - esta vez era Lita la que jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué? – volvieron a gritar el resto.

-Es que serán triple… - dijo muy bajito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lita? – interrogó Amy.

-Pues, verán… - no sabía cómo explicarse – Yo también estoy embarazada.

-Vaya, vaya. – pronunció Rei. – Solo faltan Ustedes dos. – pronunció encarando a Serena y Amy.

-¿Nosotras qué? – dijeron sorprendidas ambas.

-Saben a lo que me refiero. – contestó Rei.

-Bueno, - esta vez habló Amy – Tengo un retraso...

-¿Qué? – todas nuevamente - ¿Tú? ¿Amy?

-Sí. - contestó con el rostro encendido la chica de cabello corto. – Pero aun no estoy segura de nada.

-¡Ay Amy! – exclamó Serena.

-Tú no te salvas. – la vendió finalmente Amy, ante las demás.

-¿Yo qué? – se hizo la inocente Serena.

-Vamos Serena, - habló Mina – ya todas hemos confesado. Además, cómo que ya es tiempo de que Rini nazca, ¿no te parece?

-¡Ah! – la rubia se ruborizo. - Bueno…

-Serena está en la misma situación que yo. – finalmente, Amy confesó por ella.

-Amy eres una traidora. – la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Basta! – gritó la dueña de casa, imponiendo orden.

-Lo siento. – dijo apenada, Serena. – Es que era una sorpresa.

-El viernes tenemos cita para los análisis y ahí lo sabremos. – les informó Amy.

-Pero Serena, tú te casas el sábado. – acotó Rei.

-Será como el regalo de bodas para Darien. – analizó Lita.

-Así es. – respondió – Pero no le digan nada a Darien, aun no es confirmado y no quiero que se ilusione.

-No te preocupes Serena. – le dijeron sus cuatro amigas y todas se unieron en un abrazo.

Los días de aquella semana pasaron volando y amanecía sábado, día de la esperada boda entre el Príncipe de la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna.

La noche anterior, todas las chicas habían pernoctado en el Templo Hikawa y ahí todas se alistarían para la Ceremonia. Serena estaba muy nerviosa y más torpe que nunca, al igual que las demás chicas.

Mina que se iba a encargar del peinado de la novia no encontraba el rizador de cabello y estaba como loca poniendo de cabeza todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Lita que se había encargado del vestido y ajuar de la novia, lo tenía todo preparado pero olvido los zapatos en casa, así que se hallaba dándole de gritos al pobre Andrew para que los buscara y los lleve de inmediato al Templo; en cuanto al banquete que también corría por su cuenta, todo estaba listo. Rei se había encargado de toda la decoración y andaba como loca de arriba abajo ordenándoles a todos la correcta disposición de las mesas, los adornos florales y demás. Amy por su parte veía la organización en general del evento y andaba en todas, la disposición de los invitados, la recepción de regalos y demás cosas por el estilo.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! – entró gritando Mina – Lo encontré.

-Ya era hora. – dijo una malhumorada, Rei.

-Serena, apúrate – la incitaba Mina – o llegarás retrasada a tu boda.

-Ya voy Mina. – se escuchaba la voz de la otra rubia.

Serena entró a la habitación donde estaba Mina lista para peinarla y se sentó en un sillón frente a un gran espejo. Mina comenzó a cepillarle el cabello mientras la rubia no dejaba de sacudirse de los nervios.

-Serena, relájate. – le aconsejó su amiga. – Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé, Mina. Gracias. – le contestó con una sonrisa – Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

-¡Serena! – esta vez, entró gritando Lita – Aquí están, aquí están. – trayendo en sus manos unas finas sandalias blancas con ribetes plateados e incrustaciones de perlas.

-Ya ves Serena, - le dijo Mina mientras seguía su labor – todo se va arreglando.

-Así es Serena. – apoyó Lita – Este es tu día y será perfecto.

-Gracias, chicas. – les contesta Serena, regalándoles una sonrisa.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Mina había terminado con el peinado y estaba aplicándole el maquillaje, los tonos que utilizaban eran perla y un poco de brillo. El peinado dejaba ver una especie de trenza francesa que llegaba hasta el inicio de la nuca, de ahí el resto de su cabello caía en gruesas ondas por su espalda. Algo sencillo pero digno de una princesa.

Rápidamente pasó a las manos de Lita, quien tenía el trabajo de hacerla entrar en el vestido de novia. El vestido no tenía mangas y dejaba toda la parte del cuello y hombros descubierta. Comenzaba a partir del busto, se ceñía hasta la cintura y suelto a partir de las caderas, cayendo en finas capas formando la falda. La parte ceñida al cuerpo estaba elaborada a base de seda con incrustaciones de perlas hacia el lado derecho del mismo; por su lado, la falda estaba elaborada en gasa con un ribete satinado en el borde inferior, con una abertura elegante y no muy notoria en la parte de la pierna derecha.

Serena lucía realmente hermosa y todos se los repetían, iniciando por su madre y sus amigas y terminando por cualquier curioso que por casualidad pasara cerca al salón donde se hallaba la novia.

El velo era un tul liso con diseños de flores en los bordes, todo en blanco. Los guantes eran en similar diseño de tela. El bouquet era un ramo de Rosas rojas salpicado con Jazmines de Madagascar blancos que hacían un encantador contraste.

Por su parte, las damas de honor iban ataviadas con un vestido color acero, similar estructura al vestido de novia pero todo en tela lisa y sin mayor adorno que un listón celeste atado bajo el busto. Igual, se veían bellas.

Los invitados ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivos asientos y al parecer todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia. La familia de Serena entró en ese preciso momento, su padre al verla vestida de novia y tan hermosa se quedó embobado y sin palabras.

-Papá. – le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Hija – contestó él – tenía que verte vestida de novia para darme cuenta que ya eres toda una mujer.

-Papá – nuevamente pronunció ella.

-Te quiero mucho, hija. – dicho esto, se abalanzó hacia su hija y le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo – Hoy te entrego al hombre que elegiste como tu esposo y sólo pienso en que ya no tendré más para mí. – unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras terminaba por decir. – Que egoísta soy.

-Papá. – esta vez fue Sammy el que le hablaba y colocaba una de sus manos sobre sus hombros como indicándole que no demorara.

Papá Kenji se separó de su hija y era el turno de mamá Ikuko, quien había estado con ella durante todos los preparativos de la boda.

-Hija, - pronunció – hoy es el inicio de una nueva vida para ti y quiero que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias mamá. – pronunció Serena, sosteniendo con sus manos las de su madre.

-Ya es hora. – se dejó escuchar la voz de Haruka que acababa de entra a la habitación. – El novio está impaciente.

-Sólo un momento, Haruka. – pidió Serena – Por favor, que pasen todas las chicas.

-Ok, les aviso. – respondió y salió para al siguiente instante, volver acompañado de Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Chicas, - les habló Serena – quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo esta fecha tan importante para mí.

-Sabes que lo hacemos con gusto. – pronunció Setsuna.

-Sí y por ello se los agradezco el doble. – guardó silencio, eran demasiadas emociones y estaba a punto de llorar de tanta alegría.

-Vamos Serena, - dijo Michiru – no querrás dejar esperando a Darien toda la tarde.

-No. – contestó, acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza – Claro que no.

En eso las chicas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Qué seas muy feliz. – finalizo Michiru y se retiraron.

-Vamos Hija. – le dijo su padre extendiéndole el brazo.

-Sí, vamos. – respondió ella agarrándose del brazo y caminando hacia el patio donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

-No te olvides, - pronunció su papá – estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ahí estaba Darien parado al costado del Altar, esperando por su novia. Hoy era el día, por fin unirían sus vidas y no se separarían nunca más, al anochecer de ese día, ellos dos serian marido y mujer y nadie nunca más podría separarlos.

Darien vestía un smoking: chaqueta negra, chaleco, corbata y pantalón del mismo color y camisa blanca en contraste. Al ver que su próxima esposa se encaminaba hacia él, el corazón le daba un vuelco de emoción. Sólo unos pasos más y recibiría de las manos de su padre a su más preciado tesoro. Nada era más importante para él en ese momento.

Por fin estaba ahí, papá Kenji le extendió la mano de su hija para que él la tomará y a partir de ese instante sea él quien la cuide y velara por ella. Su princesa estaba realmente hermosa, no cabían palabras para describir lo radiante que se veía.

Ya del brazo de su futuro esposo, Serena se encaminó hacia el altar. La ceremonia se desarrolló de lo más normal y finalmente se escuchaba al Padre decir que eran marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe.

Darien se volvió una vez más de cara a Serena y sellaron su enlace con un dulce beso, todos aplauden y los novios caminan en medio de los invitados entre ovaciones y felicitaciones.

-Darien, - lo llama su esposa a un lado, en la recepción.

-Dime Serena. – contesta.

-La estoy sintiendo. – pronuncia ella.

-¿Qué? – pregunta él, algo sorprendido.

-La estrella que debe renacer en mí – le responde a su ahora esposo – Pronto tendremos una hija. Va a nacer un nuevo Guerrero.

-Sí. – emocionado la toma de las manos.

-Hasta el día que abandonemos nuestras obligaciones, protegeremos juntos este planeta. – le promete Serena, entrelazando sus manos.

-Sí, lo haremos. – asiente él.

-Viviremos juntos para siempre. – la felicidad irradia del rostro de ella

-Te lo juro. – confirma él

-Estaré siempre contigo. – atrae hacia su pecho sus manos.

-Yo también… te lo prometo… - Darien rodea con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa.

-Te protegeré siempre. Y siempre protegeré a todo mis amigos. – le dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un día desapareceremos… nacerán nuevos guerreros y nuevas estrellas… pero tú, Guerrero luna, tú serás inmortal para siempre…

Darien ciñe con sus manos la cintura de su esposa y la alza en el aire, le da una vuelta y finalmente la atrae hacia sí y le da un tierno beso delante de todas sus Guerreras.

************************

**Chicos, chicas, recordándoles que se den una vueltita por el foro del Concurso de Fics para que nominen a sus favoritos y después puedan votar. Besos.**


End file.
